Final Scroll: Wind, Water, and Earth
Wind, Water, and Earth is the fifty-first and final episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. Plot The Hurricanger narrate the events of the last episode. Where we last them, they jumped into Senpujin and grabbed the evil arrow and went to Harrier mode. They dive into the torando in the sky. Inside they find the arrow floating. They are hit and spin around. They continue floating and continue getting hit. They rush through it and got scars everywhere. They get the arrow and put it together with the bow and pierces the space, shattering it and dissolving the bow and arrow. They fall out onto the ground and hurries down back to regular Senpujin form. The sky becomesclear, daylight again. The people (including Nanami and Yousuke's bosses) in the street regain consciousness and return to their rountine lives. The sky darkens once again. Tao Zanto comes out of a portal, spinning and lands in front of them. They remember when Saandaru stabbed Tao Zanto. He strangles them and charges electricty through them and stabs the robot's gut. Senpujin falls on a mountain. They are helpless but they turn the robot around. Tao Zanto is about to deliver a blow, when they pop a Karakuri ball on him and stab him with their sword slasher. He is full of electricty and holds them. Sparks fly everywhere and ahuge explosion occurs, the three jump out. Out of the smoke, the seven spears reincarnated appear. The Hurricanger are of course surprised. The girls hold on to Chuzubo's staff and everyone else assmebles. They shoot a finisher at them. The trio duck for cover, the finisher bounces back at the villains. It was the Kasumi brothers, they kneel and then get up. The trio are happy to be reunited. They ask what happened and they had escaped unconscious. The seven come up to them again, the trio boast that they will win. They do their roll call without transforming. They use their jackets as their blankets. The Goraijer do a simple roll call. Then they transform. Red fights Saandaru and Satorakura. Blue fights Wendinu and Furabijou, Isshu fights Chuzubo, Kouta fights Sargain, and Ikkou fights Manmuraba. The groups regather. Red charges up his sword and slashes Saandaru, Nanami slashes Furabijou, Kouta slashes Wendinu, Ikkou slashes Sargain and Satorakura. Ishuu slashes the rest. The seven explode and the five cheer. The explosion reverses and Tao Zanto appears. he marches towards them. Kouta and Blue fight him but he smacks them down. He tortures Red and swings him around. The five regroup and are fired at by him. In the rubble of the base, Oboro gets up and sees them through the monitor and communicates to them. She hears Mugensai and he is human again. They have a happy reunion. The five get charged up and do little speeches. They fight Tao Zanto. They form the Victory Gadget and destroy Tao Zanto once and for all. A face appears in the fire and screams when extinguished. The trio cheer. Later, the five stare into the distance on the shore with their helmets off reflecting on their journey: Gozen, Shurikenger, Jakanja, etc. Two months later, Mugensai watches as two of Oboro's robots hang up a banner. Oboro teases them about the youngsters who have grown so much and looks down at the Shuriken Ball set up on a small shrine. Gozen's blade is also on a shrine. The students are to rgaduate but not present. He grabs their diplomas and go. Outside, by the waterfall, the trio are rather sad. Yousuke tosses a persimmon to them like in the first episode and they each take a bite. Nanami says she misses them. The Goraijer arrive an say they will eb finish. Isshuu says they will have real ninja work now. They talk about what they will fight for, protecting the world. The five put their hands together. Yousuke says each of their names. He says they will work as one. They are then called idiots by Mugensai who arrives in a demon mask. He takes it off and says if they want to graduate, they're going to have to get their diplomas from him. He takes off and they take the challenge, running forward. Mugensai runs and is about to be stomped by a giant Ikkou. When distracted, he takes the dipolma from him. he flips and then smiles. Ishuu comes from the sky and grabs it. Isshu and Ikkou are then shown as construction workers. they race each other. Kouta then grabs his dipolma from a rope. He is shown working with children. His sister cheers. Nanami drops her jacket on her sensei.She grabs the dipolma. She is then shown singing in front ofan auience including her manager andtwo wmen resembling Furabijou and Wendinu. Yousuke kicks Mugensai in the air and pushes him through the air.He stops him on a tree and grabs the dipolma. Mugensai nods. Yousuke is shown cleaning windows on his odd job and being scolded for doing a clumsy thing. The five walk into a resturant to their shock find six men that Shurikenger had taken their identities from. Our heroes bug each one of them, thinking they are Shurikenger. A cook shouts to 'stop' in English, so they chase him. The other men come out to watch. The five cleebrate their graduation. The five race on the beach. Say Bye Bye! Trivia *Shurikenger aliases that cameo in this episode: Yuji Kishi (Red Racer), Yoshihiro Masujima (Blue Racer), Masaru Shishido (OhRed), Masaya Matsukaze (MegaBlue), Ryuichiro Nishioka (GoRed), and Tatsuya Nomi (Shishi Ranger) *Azusa Yamamoto and Mio Fukuzumi cameo in "Dekaranger: The Movie". Azusa Yamaoto returns as Furabijou in "Abaranger vs. Hurricanger" and "Boukenger vs. Super Sentai". Mio Fukuzumi returns as Wendinu in "Abaranger vs. Hurricanger". Also, Yujiro Shirakawa (Ikkou) married Azusa Yamaoto. Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes